Wireless telecommunications networks (e.g., cell phone networks) typically require periodic reassessment in terms of their coverage and service quality. Areas of poor coverage, if not outright gaps, can appear due to environmental changes (e.g., new building construction, new metallic objects such as fences, etc.), changes in competitors' networks (e.g., the addition of a new tower, new antenna, new frequency usage, or slight change in an existing antenna direction), various types and degrees of malfunctions or equipment degradations, and/or interference caused by a variety of electromagnetic energy sources (e.g., leakage from transmitters/receivers or other broadcasters, ham radios, malfunctioning electrical equipment such as failing industrial motors, etc.). Providers of wireless telecommunications may spend considerable amounts of money and manpower conducting measurement/coverage checks throughout their service areas which may involve service technicians driving around a service area making manual quality of service measurements. This approach is not only expensive and labor intensive, but also unsophisticated and inefficient. As new applications and services are introduced into wireless networks, the need for better service quality measurements will likely increase. As such, a need exists for improved ways of monitoring service quality in wireless telecommunications networks.